Kids
by Fabito
Summary: Bom, se você gosta de coisas chocantes...pense nos adolescentes REAIS e seus problemas REAIS,como eu leio muito por aqui, isso não vai acabar bem! CUIDADO é bem chocante!


obrigado a Nossa Senhora de Plii-Chan que me corrije e me abençoa!

Blá,Blá,Blá, whiskas sache, naruto não é meu, mas foda-se, num to ganhando nada com isso

--

1º Capítulo: Introdução

Ouvindo: Time Bomb - Rancid

- Isso mesmo Naruto, Manda ver! – Dizia Chouji com a câmera na mão correndo a frente de Naruto que vinha de skate para saltar sobre um cano. Ele desliza uma parte, escorrega, bate a canela no cano e cai de queixo no chão.

- Ah não, que panaca! Tá tudo bem? – correu Chouji.

- Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiai! Se liga, acabei de cair! O que cê acha?! - resmungou Naruto – Puxo, eu quase consegui, você viu? Aieee! Tira isso daí!!

- Calma cara, é que você ralou o queixo e eu estou limpando!

Naruto e Chouji eram amigos desde pequenos. A casa de Chouji era próxima ao orfanato onde Naruto vive. Naruto sempre foi rebelde, pois no orfanato onde mora sempre era repreendido, o que fortaleceu seu "espírito aventureiro. Chouji sempre acompanhava Naruto levando uma mochila com "n" coisas que pudessem ser úteis, nesta hora pegou um pano e um spray anti-séptico.

- Hey caras! – Este era Rock Lee chegando – O que aconteceu aqui?!

- Naruto estava tentando fazer um slide novamente. Esfolou-se **novamente!**

-Nunca desista Naruto! Sempre se esforce! Isso é o mais incrível do ser humano! A força de vontade! - Os olhos de Lee brilhavam enquanto ele dizia isso. Rock Lee também os acompanhava desde pequeno, mas era mais comedido e não gostava de se arriscar.

Era um domingo bem quente e por volta das 14:30 da tarde, Naruto que se levantava com cautela e ajuda de Chouji disse:

- E ai Lee qual a grande idéia pra hoje?!

- Estava pensando em passar na estação Floresta proibida, pois um amigo meu disse que aparecem umas garotas lá no domingo!

- Puxa, mas eu queria praticar mais! – Resmungou Naruto, arrumando a bermuda que estava suja e balançando a camiseta empoeirada - Você acabou de dizer...

- Eu sei, mas quando o fogo da juventude nasce dentro de você, não se pode controlar!

Naruto e Chouji se olharam sem entender, mas como Lee era uma coisa que não se podia explicar, concordaram.

- Tudo bem, mas tenho que voltar cedo, por que meu pai não gosta que eu fique na rua até muito tarde!

-Ora Chouji, onde esta sua chama da juventude?! Aposto que tem muita lenha pra queimar! – Berrou Lee apertando a barriga de Chouji. Ele preferiu ignorar Lee e eles rumaram até a estação Konoha's ninja temple. Naruto passa por baixo enquanto os amigos pagam a passagem. Eles seguem no trem sentido Konoha's North que passava pelo centro, onde eles iam.

Chegando lá encontraram Shikamaru que fumava um cigarro encostado na parede, Lee o cumprimenta:

- Olá Shika! O que esta fazendo?

- Nada, nada. Só olhando o movimento e apreciando a paisagem. Shikamaru dá um trago no cigarro e sopra a fumaça para cima - Nada de muito importante, e você o que manda?

- Ué? Você não disse que era muito legal aparecer por aqui, que era cheio de gente?

- Olhe a sua volta, está cheio de gente! – Shikamaru diz fazendo um gesto ao redor da praça cheia de garotos e garotas conversando em varias rodas – Quem são seus amigos?!

-Ah cara! Eu sou Naruto! Muito prazer! – Cumprimenta cheio de energia, o que irrita um pouco Shikamaru, pois não gosta de alardes – E este é Chouji – Apontando para o tímido, mas sorridente gordinho.

- O prazer é meu. Aceitam um cigarro? – Responde soltando a mão de Naruto com a desculpa de pegar o maço no bolso.

- Claro me dá um ai! – Naruto pede com as mãos

- Eu também aceito - Diz Lee.

-Não obrigado, eu não fumo - Diz Chouji – E eles também não!

- Se liga! É claro que eu fumo, só nunca te contei!

- Eu também – Repete Lee acendendo seu cigarro puxando sem tragar.

- Ei cara, não está tragando! – Ironiza Shikamaru.

- É assim que se faz ó! – Naruto traga forte engasgando e tossindo monstruosamente. Tosse até saírem lagrimas dos olhos.

- Lee onde você arruma esses caras?

- São do meu bairro, espere até conhecê-los melhor! São legais!

- Certo, certo, problemáticos...

Cada um continua fumando seu cigarro enquanto Chouji observava uma roda em particular. Garotas lindas que conversavam caladas na beira de uma fonte desligada.

- Hey Shikamaru, quem são elas?

- São garotas de sucesso cara, tem que se contentar em olhar por que elas nunca olharão para caras como você, gordinho tosco...

- Oh! – Lamentou Chouji. Mas nesse exato momento Tenten olhava em direção a eles e sorriu. Virou-se, falou algo com as garotas e foi até onde estavam.

- Ah merda, ai vem uma delas. Ajam com cautela. Não façam nada muito problemático! – Sussurrou Shikamaru.

- Olá Shika, o que conta de novo?!

- Nada, nada Tenten. Só conversando com os meus camaradinhas, algum plano para hoje?

- Acho que as garotas e eu vamos tomar umas cervejas assim que Sasuke e Neji chegarem. Quem são seus amigos?

-Este é o Lee, faz curso comigo. Aqueles são Naruto e Chouji, vieram com ele...

Ao se referir a eles Tenten os deixou estáticos. Sequer havia olhado para eles. Não conseguiam se mover, e mesmo que soubessem não saberiam o que fazer. Pareciam presas diante de um predador. Lee estava bem, mas Chouji e Naruto vestiam farrapos. Quando ela se virou sentiram se amortecidos. Tudo começou a formigar e cada um teve uma reação. Naruto teve uma crise de soluços, Chouji uma crise de timidez, ficando bem vermelho e Lee uma crise de Nice Guy ajoelhando-se e pegando a mão da garota:

- Olá linda garota! Como se chama?!

- Tenten mané... E você carinha, anda de skate? – Disse apontando para o skate na mão de Naruto, que soluçando tentou responder.

- É(ic)...sim(ic)...eu(ic)...tento(ic) - Essa era uma crise de soluços **bem **forte!

- Puxa eu acho muito legal skate, você me ensinaria? – Disse Tenten pegando na mão de Naruto pra pegar o skate.

- Cla(ic)ro...porque(ic)...não(ic)...(ic) - A crise piorara.

Ignorando completamente Chouji se vira pra Shikamaru e diz:

- Por que não aparecem lá no Mad House com seus novos amigos hoje? Gaara vai nos trazer algo beeem legal hoje! Até mais menininhos...

- Até Tenten... – Respondeu Shikamaru – Vocês são ridículos...Venham vamos até ali para tomar uma coisa pra melhorar esse soluço, bonitão!

Saíram da praça central e foram até o Mad House. Este era um bar grande, com todo tipo de gente, bêbados, mal encarados e pessoas de bar em geral. Havia alguns adolescentes num canto, mas estavam muito entretidos em seu próprio mundo.

- Vocês bebem, bem, eu espero senão isso vai ficar bem chato!

- Vocês viram como ela falou comigo? – Suspirou Lee – Cara que gata!

-Não gostei de ser chamado de menininho! – Reclamou Chouji

- Mas foi assim que vocês agiram. Foram patéticos – Rebateu Shikamaru –Pareceu até que nunca falara com uma garota! O loiro está em êxtase até agora! - Ao dizer isso perceberam que Naruto não viera junto. Onde estaria ele?! – Que moleque problemático...

Voltaram para buscar Naruto que havia ficado no mesmo lugar. Exceto pelo soluço, não se movia. Ouvia a voz da garota ecoar pela sua mente. Sentia seu perfume invadir suas narinas chegando ao cérebro, fazendo acelerar, mas sem chegar a lugar nenhum. Tudo levava de volta a imagem da garota falando com ele entrecortada pelos soluços. Aquilo era êxtase puro! De repente sente um grande choque que sai de seu queixo direto para o cérebro e de volta para a boca que se fecha num gemido entre dentes.

-Acorda louro burro – Fala Shikamaru, dando outro tapa em seu queixo ralado – Até quando vai ficar no mundo dos sonhos?

Enquanto Naruto gemia e pensava na garota chegam dois outros garotos: Sasuke e Neji. Com ar "cool" e andando leve. Sasuke vestia uma camiseta de uma banda qualquer, talvez "As Esquisitonas", preta, calça jeans, tênis novo. Neji, um pouco mais agressivo, usava calças jeans largas, coturno e um moletom de zíper preto fechado até a metade exibindo meia camiseta da "punch's", uma marca bem famosa. Foram direto falar com as garotas. Shikamaru os advertiu:

- Ouçam bem seus cretinos. Aqueles caras mandam aqui. Eles são os "legalzões". Não zoem com eles ou não serão ninguém. Nada de exaltações, ok, ok?

- Você acha que eles são sempre "legalzões"? – Perguntou Chouji.

- Não, mas todos acham e eles estão sempre chapadões, logo isso faz com que se sintam bem. Mas na verdade são uns babacas. Lá vêm eles.

- Shika, o que manda?! –Disse Sasuke.

-Nada, nada. Só conhecendo novos amigos.

- Pois nos apresente também!

- Estes são Chouji, Lee e Naruto - Apontou – E esses são Sasuke e Neji.

- E ai caras, firmeza?! – Soltou Naruto fazendo pose de fodão apresentando a mão para Neji. Este começou a rir incomensuravelmente. Riu. Teve de se curvar abraçando a barriga. Riu. Ficou sem fôlego. Sasuke olhava para ele sem entender, mas sem esboçar reação alguma, só um sorriso vago no rosto. Enquanto Neji ria falou:

- Cara, você é engraçado que tal vir beber com a gente?! Vamos até o Mad House?!

-Vamos lá, cara! - Disse Naruto ainda bancando o durão.

- Shikamaru onde você arruma esse caras – Disse Sasuke com indiferença e um leve sorriso.

- Nem me pergunte... – Ele responde dando um cutucão em Lee.

--

quem gostou deixa uma mensagem ai que eu ficarei muito feliz!

é a minha primeira vez portanto sejam carinhosos!


End file.
